booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell
Spells are special abilities. Every spell costs Voodoo, which can be regenerated in the Void Dimension or by Void Armor. You permanently unlock Spells when you enter the Void Dimension for the first time.(PATCHED) Types of spells #Energy Bolt - Casts a bolt of void energy for 30 Voodoo, exploding upon contact with solid matter (or if it doesn't hit something for some time) for 30 AOE damage. The bolt the player casts appears as a block tube of purple twisting and turning to reach the point of where the cursor is pointing to.The bolt does 60 damage if both the decriet and Aoe hits a player. 2. Energy Shield - Shields the player in a sphere of energy for 60 Voodoo, shielding the player from the next 5 attacks, or if the player isn't attacked it will run out in 30 seconds. The player appears with a dark purple bubble around yourself but if he zoom to first person, he won't see the dark purple which will help in PvP, or shooting ranged weapons as it won't make the vision bad 3. Void Cloak - Renders the player nearly invisible for 30 seconds. Costs 60 Voodoo. Tips * If you are bad at combat, it is recommended to get the Energy Shield as you can defend yourself and probably fight off the enemy easier. * If you are an aggressive player, pick Energy Bolt so you can get a powerful combat advantage. * Void Cloak users can be very dangerous, especially when you are alone, so take caution if you are not in a Tribe. * If you have picked a Spell that you do not like, you will be able to change it when you Rebirth and visit the void again. * Void Cloak may mean your invisible but it doesnt mean your invincible. Players can still see you during void cloak so be careful of that. * Void Cloak is a very precious spell as the game doesnt even give a timer to tell you when the spell is gonna end AND you can still be seen during it, so it is advised to hide before using this spell so other players will have less chance of spotting you because they would not expect it as much, thus keeping their guard down. * The Energy Bolt is a it broken as when u fire a bolt it does not mean u have hit a player. recmmeded u use it in close range for maximum effectiveness as it will not miss the target. Trivia * There is a bug with void cloak where if you switch tools and then pull it back out again where the tool will be visible. Example: Switching out from an OOF horn to a god rock will make the rock glow and your rock will be visible to other players including yourself. * The Energy Bolt can: ** Be used to stop combat loggers from logging. ** Be spammed to quickly get players low for an easy kill. Especially players with God Armour. *** However, this isn't the case anymore as the Lightning Bolt spell was nerfed to not be able to surpass armor resistances, possibly on the January 4th, 2019 update. **** This caused many players (mostly noobs) to change their spell to another one. **** However, Energy Bolt can still surpass armor resistant if used in the void, Causing most armored players to stay in the normal world. **** The Energy Bolt is now able to instant kill anyone in the void since it now does 35 damage for each strike. **** As of April 4, 2019, the Energy Bolt can no longer surpass armor resistance in either the void or normal server. **** There is a glitch where if you are in a tribe, you would be damaged by the Energy bolt, but if your not in a tribe, you would be immune to it. * The Energy Bolt used to be able to hurt the user’s teammates. * The Energy Shield used to be able to help a player combat log before the Void Fix update. * Energy Shield initially absorbed 10 hits, but it's 5 hits now before getting destroyed. * If you use the Energy Shield while going down the Underwater Caves, you can travel downwards faster than holding the rock. * If a player were to ever plan on taking on the exclusive Weapons's owners, it highly recommended for that player to choose the Energy Shield since the Shield would tank the 5 hits. * The Energy Bolt has a chance of not damaging players even if they are directly hit with it. ** This can cause you to waste 90 Voodoo and will have to wait longer to charge your Voodoo (Unless you have void armour). ** Voodoo spells are currently unobtainable due to the Void not working. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game Mechanics Category:Void